


Finding Kurt

by kurtflavoredcheesecake (orphan_account)



Category: Finding Carter (TV), Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kurtflavoredcheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's life gets thrown upside down when he finds out he was kidnapped as a toddler and returns to his biological family.<br/>Based on the tv show Finding Carter i do not own the copyright to these characters except for the ones that i created myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Stevens and his mom Lori walked into the ice cream shop in good spirits. It was one of those self-serving frozen yogurt ice cream shops. They were Kurt’s favourite treat besides strawberry cheesecake. He loved his standing nights with his mom.

Every Saturday they would see a movie in the cinema and then go get ice cream after. They always took turns in choosing the movies they saw. This time it was Kurt’s turn to choose which movie to see and he had chosen The Proposal.

“Ryan Reynold was such man candy in that movie!” said Kurt as he put 3 scoops full of snickers on top of his French vanilla and strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

“Oh yes! That man is flawless!”

His mom paid for the ice cream and they sat down at their usual table in the middle of the shop. Kurt took a huge bite of his ice cream and moaned at the taste “God this is heavenly!”

His mom laughed at him. He did this every single time they came there, which was every weekend.

“So what did you think of the movie?”

Kurt thought about it for a minute before he answered  
“I liked it. It was lovely.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Kurt’s phone vibrated with a text from his best friend Brandon, asking him if he wanted to hang out.

His mom smiled widely at him  
“Go! Have fun with your friends.”

“But it’s our night out together!”

She waved her hand in the air  
“Pfft, go have fun. I’ll be alright here.”

Kurt looked sceptical but stood up regardless and hugged his mom tightly  
“Thank you mom. I love you!”

She hugged him back  
“Love you more.”

Kurt pulled back and smiled widely at her  
“Not possible.”

“Yes possible.”

-

Kurt and his group of friends walked up to the closed fair ground. They had planned a fun night out and decided to break into the fairground to use the carousel.

Kurt kneeled on the ground and used a hairpin to unlock the gate. He knew they could’ve easily climbed over it but he wanted to show off his lock breaking skills.

When they walked into the fairground they saw many rides and games. It was a beautiful night for a carousel ride. Brendan walked up to the carousel bootstrap and activated it quickly.

They all laughed and ran into the carousel sat down in various places happily. Kurt chose to sit on a big brown horse and Brendan sat down next to him on a smaller pink horse. Brendan looked at him with a smile and outstretched his hand. Kurt took the offered hand with a carefree giggle and they swung their hands back and forth into the beat of the carousel music playing quietly in the background.

“I miss us.”

Kurt smiled sweetly at him  
“I miss us, too.”

“We should give this another try.”

Kurt chuckled and poked Brendan in the shoulder  
“Brends, you know we only work as friends, last time we were just friends with benefits.”

Brendan looked at him with a smirk  
“Maybe we should add the benefits in again?”

Kurt looked him for a moment before he nodded. They both leaned in and just before their lips touched they heard the police men walk into the fairground. The both sighed and accepted their fate. They we’re so gonna be grounded after this.

-

It was three hours later that a police man walked into the cell and opened the door.

“We called all of your parents, you’re free to go.”

Brendan walked out dejectedly  
“I’d rather stay here than deal with my damn parents.”

Kurt was just about to walk out when the police man gently pushed him back into the cell  
“Not you, you’re staying a little longer.”

Kurt looked at him with humor in his eyes  
“You’re kidding right? You called my mom, right? Right?”

The police man sighed and closed the cell door before he walked away. Kurt sat back down on the bench as he waited. His mom would be there for him soon.

-

Kurt woke up lying on the bench a few hours later when a black woman in an elegant grey suit walked into the cell and asked him to follow her. He followed her into a meeting room when she asked him to sit down and handed him a little bag of blue ranch chips and a can of Dr. Pepper.

“I’m not hungry. I just want to go home.”

The woman looked at him seriously but with a sympathetic smile. She put her folder of files on the table before she spoke  
“You will, just a different home.”

“What do you mean? Where’s my mom? Is she okay?”

“I’m sorry to inform you of this but the woman you think is your mother is not your mother. She’s your kidnapper.”

Kurt looked at her in shock and laughed uneasily at her  
“Are you serious? That’s not possible! Let me talk to my mom!”

The woman pushed the chips and soda closer to him and opened her folder. She went through the papers until she found the right one.

“When you we’re three you we’re abducted from your parents. We checked your fingerprints and they match the fingerprints taken from your favorite toy perfectly. I’m sorry.”

Kurt sat down and sniffled. He couldn’t believe this. He just wanted to go back to his mom.

The woman pushed a baby picture towards him and he slowly picked it up. The baby on the picture was him, without a doubt. He’d never seen this picture before in his life. He felt like he was going to throw up. This was real. This was a nightmare.

“We’ve contacted your father and he’s anxious to meet you. He’s on his way.”

“My father?”

“Yes, He loves you very much, cried when he heard you’ve been found.”

Kurt breathed in a shocked gasp. He’d always wondered if he’d ever meet his father. His mom told him that she’d met her father at a bar and had a drunken one night stand and ended up pregnant. He’d never questioned it. He never needed too. He looked back down at the picture of a very happy baby.

A man wearing dirty coveralls burst into the room and looked at Kurt with shocked wonder. Kurt looked back and felt a little sad that he didn’t recognise the man at all. But he knew this man was his father.

The man choked out a whispered “Kurt.” and hugged Kurt as close to him as he physically could. Kurt was hit with a feeling of home that he’d never felt before. Without even noticing he hugged the man, his father, back as tight as he could. He faintly remembered this smell of the man.

His world had just been turned upside down. He didn’t know the man that was hugging him but he knew for sure that everything was going to be okay. He had a father and he was going to get to know him. Hugging his father felt like coming home.


	2. meeting the family

Kurt looked out of the window in Burt’s truck. They were on their way to a motel. Burt kept looking at him every few minutes, like he was making sure that Kurt was actually there. Kurt couldn’t blame him, he couldn’t imagine what losing your 3 year old child for 13 years was like, so he wasn’t judging.

He still missed his mom. He wanted to see her, hug her and tell her that he loved her. He didn’t care that she kidnapped him, she was his mother. The one who raised him. And she did a damn good job of it.

He also missed Brendan. They had been best friends since grade 1. They we’re each other’s first everything. He loved Brendan more than anything. They were like platonic soulmates. Sure they had dated but it was mostly just to see if they could be something more and they couldn’t. They’d had sex a few times and made out a lot of times before and it had all been in good fun. They loved each other, but they weren’t **in love**.

Their motel room was a tiny space with two separate twin beds on either side of a nightstand. Kurt put his bag on the bed near the window and laid down head down on the mattress. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was so tired after the rollercoaster of a night he’d had. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 4AM in the morning, no wonder he was tired.

He was almost asleep when Burt patted him on the leg “Kurt?”

He looked up and saw his father sitting at the end of the bed looking serious, but gentle. He motioned for Kurt to sit up, so he did, with his back against the headboard.

“I need to tell you somethings before we go home.”

Kurt nodded and gestured for him to go on.

“This is hard for me to tell you but, when you had been missing for 5 years, so you would’ve been 8 years old at the time, your mother passed away. I mean your real mother.”

Kurt was frustrated. Lori was his real mother and he wanted to say just that but chose not to. He didn’t want to upset Burt. He could see how much it pained Burt to talk about this.

“She died of cancer, she always had hope that you were alive and she was right. Here you are. You also have a sister. A twin sister.”

Kurt looked at Burt with shock in his eyes  
“I have a twin? Seriously?”

Burt nodded with a small smile on his face  
“Yeah, you have a twin sister. Her name is Quinn and she’s very excited to see you when we get home tomorrow morning.”

Kurt felt kind of happy about this whole twin thing. He’d always wondered what it’d be like having a twin. He’d always wanted to have a brother or a sister but his mom always said that he was always enough for her. He looked at Burt and gave him a small strained smile.

“One more thing, you have a stepmother and a stepbrother. I remarried a wonderful woman a year ago, her name is Carole and her son, Finn, is also 16. They’re also excited to meet you.”

Kurt nodded   
“Okay… uhm can we go to sleep now, I kind of can’t handle any more information right now.”

“Yeah, of course. It’s been a very long day. Good night, Kurt.”

-

They drove through a semi fancy neighbourhood in Lima, Ohio. Kurt thought the houses looked nice and homey. He was a little nervous to meet this family. He knew it was his family he was going to be meeting but he didn’t actually know them. The only thing he could remember was the feeling of home he got when Burt hugged him. That was the only thing that convinced him. And the baby picture that the agent had shown him.

His new home was a nice white suburban house at the end of the street. It had a little cute garden at the front lawn, obviously recently mowed. He walked ahead of Burt up the tiny stone path leading up to the front door. He walked around on the porch and stopped in front of the door.

Burt walked up to the door and opened it. It wasn’t locked. Kurt thought it was kind of weird not to lock your front door but he figured it must be open because someone was home. They walked in and saw that everybody was standing there.

Kurt came to an abrupt halt when he saw his twin sister. He had such a weird feeling of knowing her but not remembering her at the same time. He looked at her for a whole minute before he walked a few steps towards her.

“Do you…?”

She looked at him with a small smile and whispered a small “No”

So they both had the same feeling right in that moment.

“Hey dude, it’s so awesome to meet you!”

A huge guy was standing beside him and Kurt just stared at him. This was the tallest guy Kurt had ever seen. So this must be Finn.

“Hi…”

It weirded him out a little how casual Finn seemed to make this situation. He just walked up to him like they were old friends. Kurt couldn’t decide what to make of him. He clutched his leather jacket closer to him and walked back to Burt’s side.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m starving after the drive.”

Burt looked startled by the normal tone of Kurt’s voice. Kurt had been talking to him with a semi cold voice since the moment they met the day before. He nodded and walked into the kitchen with everyone in tow.

-

Kurt walked into his new room after having lunch. The room was so plain, he needed to redecorate. Make it his since he was going to be staying there awhile.

He sat down on the bed and took the sweater Brendan lent him months ago and hugged it. If he couldn’t have his mom, he was going to get to see Brendan. He took out his picture of him and Brendan from a trip they took together last year.

He was looking at the picture when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Quinn standing in the doorway.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She sat down next to him and saw the picture he was holding  
“Who’s that?”

“My best friend. His name is Brandon. I really need to see him, or just hear his voice. He always makes me feel better.”

Quinn smiled and took a closer look at the boy next to Kurt in the picture. They looked so happy and carefree. Like true best friends would.

“Do you want to use my phone to call him?”

Kurt almost cried at hearing that. He nodded empathetically   
“Yeah. Yes, please.”

She handed him the phone and walked out of the room. She even closed the door. He liked her.

He quickly dialled Brandon’s phone number and put the phone up to his ear.

It only took 3 rings for Brandon to answer   
“Hello?”

“Brands! It’s me.”

“Ohmygod Kurt! Are you okay, honey?”

“Yeah. I mean not really but just hearing your voice helps me.”

“I heard what happened. Text me the address, okay? I’m coming to see you.”

Kurt was so relieved in that moment that he finally let the tears escape.

“Kurt, it’s going to be okay. Text me the address, I’m on my way.”

Kurt nodded even though he knew Brandon couldn’t see him but he hung up and texted Brandon the address to his new home.

“ _Please, Brandon, hurry!”_ was Kurt’s last thought before he fell asleep clutching the phone to his chest.

-

Burt had just sat down in his beloved armchair when someone rang the doorbell. He sighed and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw a teenaged boy around who looked about 17 years old standing there. He was wearing blue skinny jeans, white v neck and a leather jacket. He looked anxious but determined.

“Is Kurt here?”

“Yeah, and you are?”

“Brandon. I’m Kurt’s best friend, and I’m here to see him.”

Burt looked at him sceptically for a moment before he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in.

“Kurt’s sleeping in his room right now. How long have you two known each other?”

Brandon sighed but accepted his fate of small talk before he’d get to see Kurt  
“We’ve known each other since we we’re six. Been close since the day we met. Now can I see him?”

Burt was reluctant but let him go upstairs to Kurt’s room anyway. He wasn’t going to make this any harder on Kurt than he needed it to be. If Kurt needed Brandon there, he wasn’t going to stand in their way.

-

Kurt was still sleeping when Brandon opened the door to his room. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Brandon laughed quietly when he saw that Kurt’s hair was all over the place. He often moved his head a lot while he slept.

He looked around the room and saw that it was very dull. It didn’t fit Kurt at all. He was going to have to talk to Burt later and ask him to buy some paint so he and Kurt could paint the walls. He noted to himself that he also needed to buy a pack of chalks so he could draw on the huge chalkboard on the wall behind Kurt’s bed.

He laid down beside Kurt and took him into his arms.

-

Kurt woke up 20 minutes later. He was still tired but the nap helped him.

He looked at Brandon and saw that Brandon had fallen asleep too. He was so happy in that moment, to have his best friend there. He nudged him awake “hey Brands, wake up!”

Brandon woke up and smiled  
“Hey, how you feeling?”

“I’m good, now that you’re here.”

Brandon kissed him on the cheek and they sat up. He brought out his sketch book and opened it to the page of the drawing he had drawn the last time they’d hung out before all this happened. It was a drawing of Kurt eating ice cream. He tore the picture out of the book and hung it up on the wall.

“Now this can officially be your room.”

Kurt laughed and nodded. It was true, it wouldn’t be his room if he didn’t have a drawing by Brandon on his wall. He felt sad that he would never get the other drawings again, since the FBI had emptied the apartment that he’d lived in with his mom.

“Brandon?”

“Yeah?”

“I know she kidnapped me but she’s still my mom, right?”

Brandon took him into his arms   
“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kurt.”

-

“Dinner!”

Kurt and Brandon walked downstairs and sat down together at the dining table. Carole had made lasagne and it looked and smelled delicious. They both hadn’t eaten in almost 6 hours and they we’re starving.

“So Brandon, do you have a girlfriend?”

Brandon and Kurt both laughed at the question before Brandon answered  
“Uh no, I don’t. I recently just broke up with my ex.”

“What was so funny?”

Kurt was the one who answered that time, bumping his shoulder with Brandon as he talked  
“They broke up because the loved each other, but aren’t in love with each other. They’re just really good friends now. With the occasional benefits.”

He winked subtly in Brandon’s direction.

Quinn was the only one who got it right away. She noticed the subtle wink Kurt threw in Brandon’s direction. She laughed out loud and everyone looked at her like she was weird except for Brandon and Kurt. They only smiled at her.

“OH that must suck. What was this girl’s name?”

Kurt laughed again because of Finn’s cluelessness.  
“It wasn’t a girl, Finn. He’s talking about me.”

“Dude! You’re into guys?”

Kurt giggled at Finn’s face. His reaction was one of the best things he’s seen in a while.

“Finn, it was kind of obvious who he was talking about.”

Burt had stayed silent the whole time. He had no doubt that this was his son. His son was back home.

“This doesn’t come as much of a shock to me. All you wanted for your third birthday was a pair of sensible heels.”

Brendan burst out laughing at that and Kurt patted him on the back.

“Oh man, that’s brilliant. I’m so gonna draw that. Can I have a baby picture of him as a three years old?”

Burt chuckled and nodded. He had a feeling he was going to like this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine will show up in chapter 4 so don't worry, i many good things planned out :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine will be introduced in the next chapter, i promise!  
> hope you guys like this chapter as much as i liked writing it! :)

It was Kurt’s first day at his new school. He was nervous since he didn’t know anyone there, let alone friends. Finn had been acting weird ever since they all had dinner with Brandon. He had a feeling it had something to do with him being gay. He and Quinn hadn’t talked much but at least he knew he could sit with her at lunch.

He walked into the English classroom about five minutes into it and sat down in the first available seat he could see. Which was a seat beside the window. The person sitting next to him was a boy with obviously dyed blonde hair. He was wearing a red letterman jacket. A Jock. Kurt was almost offended by the fact that the guy thought he had everyone fooled by his obviously dyed blondeness.

“You know you’re not fooling anyone.”

The boy looked up and stared at him confusedly for a moment  
“Uhm, what?”

“Your hair. It’s dyed. Very obvious if you ask me”

“It isn’t and to be honest you’re kind of freaking me out.”

“Whatever.”

Kurt shrugged and looked out the window for the rest of the lesson. He found English classes boring. He’d already read the book they were supposed to be reading in that class.

\--

The bell rang and he quickly walked out and took his schedule out of his pocket. He sighed, he had a free period and then lunch. How perfect. He had to find something to do.

He walked around the school for about half an hour when he saw a piano in one of the classrooms. He walked into the room and played a few notes. It’d been a while since he’d sung or played anything.

He sat down at the piano and started playing the intro to Defying Gravity from Wicked. It was his favorite musical. And he found the song fitting to his situation.

 _“Something had changed within me_  
 Something is not the same  
 I’m through with playing by  
 the rules of someone else’s game.”

He sat down and continued with the song.

“ _Too late for second guessing_  
 Too late to go back to sleep  
 It’s time to trust my instincts  
 Close my eyes an-“

“-Oh my god you HAVE to join glee club!”

Kurt jumped away from the piano to see a short brunette girl wearing an animal sweater and a short light brown skirt standing on the other side of the piano.

“Fuck, can you like, try not sneak up on people!”

“Sorry! BUT about glee club, you should totally join!”

Kurt laughed and started walk out. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone. And the girl was kind of annoying and loud. He could Quinn about this glee club thing when he got home.

He was not lucky enough to escape this girl. She followed him and grabbed his shoulder  
“Please? We need new members. We only have five and your voice is great. You’ll do good as a background singer.”

Kurt sighed and pushed her hand off of his shoulder  
“No. Maybe later.”

He walked a lot faster after that. He was not in the mood for school. He needed to get out.

\--

When he walked out he was a couple of kids sitting on a cafeteria table. He saw that the guy had a briefcase. He and a few kids were betting on something.

He walked up to them and tried to see what they were betting on. On the inside of the suitcase was a picture of him and a bunch of money on the bottom of the briefcase.

“What is this?”

The guy quickly closed the bag and had the decency to look ashamed  
“Nothing. Just hanging out.”

“What are you betting on?”

The guy looked extremely nervous at being glared at in such a manner. Kurt took a step forward and the guy blurted out the answer.

“We’re making bets on you!”

That threw Kurt for a loop. He was confused. Why people would bet on anything to do with him was beyond him. And then he remembered that he was the new kid and a kidnap ‘victim’ and sighed.

“Well, what are you betting on about me?”

“Finn says you’re gay and some people don’t see it, since you look like kind of a bad ass. What with the way you dress so we’re betting with people about if you’re gay or not.”

Kurt really did laugh at that. He felt angry at Finn for outing him but it did flatter him that he wasn’t so obvious anymore. Thanks to Brendan he always wore his leather jackets and skinny jeans.

“How many people bet I wasn’t gay?”

The guy looked surprised that Kurt was taking this so casually  
“Like, 20 people. One of them bet like, 500 dollars. She said you’re too hot to be gay. I bet you are. I would know since I’ve got two fathers.”

Kurt smirked  
“Well, that’s too bad for her since she now owes you 500 dollars.”

They guy laughed nervously and looked at his friend who had been silent the whole time “I’m Ofe and this is my friend, Bird.”

“Pleasure.”

Kurt started to walk away and Bird followed him and put an arm around his shoulder  
“Where are you heading?”

“I’m going to find a nice place to chill.”

“Come on, I know a place.”

-

Bird took him to a storage unit changed into a studio space. She called it the sanctuary. It was a very cozy place complete with two sofas and an armchair. Kurt immediately loved the place. He had a feeling he was going to be in that place a lot.”

“How did you find this place?”

“My parents are rich and bought me this place.”

Kurt nodded and sat down on the one of the small sofas. He looked to the right and saw all kinds of alcohol on the table in the corner. “Cool. I take it you guys party a lot?”

“Oh yes. Now that you’re a part of this group I’ll introduce them to you later. They’ll be here soon. Now how about some drinks?”

Kurt smirked, stood up and took out the water bottle. He wasn’t in the mood to get drunk. He had a bad track record with alcohol.

Bird laughed and winked at him  
“You’re no fun. So do you have a boyfriend?”

“No. I did, but we broke up about a year ago. After that it turned into a friends with benefits thing for a while. Now we’re just friends. Best friends.”

“Is he hot?”

Kurt smirked and winked  
“Oh yeah, so damn hot.”

-

They hung out in the sanctuary, just talking and getting to know each other. They were going to play Never Have I Ever with some water when Gabe and the others walked in.

“Hey is the party starting without us?”

Bird laughed and hugged him  
“No. Guys this is Kurt, he was kidnapped as a toddler.”

Kurt laughed and waved. He loved how casually she said that. He loved her inappropriate humor.

“Hey.”

“Kurt this is Gabe. His dad’s a cop. This is Puck, he’s a self-proclaimed badass and then there’s Ofe, you’ve already met him, he loves betting. He also sells prescription drugs.”

Kurt looked at each of the guys and waved again. Puck was smokin’ hot. Gabe was cute too. He was going to love being friends with these man hotties.

“So Puck, are you a real badass or do you just call yourself one?”

Puck took an offense to that and flexed his arms  
“Dude, are you questioning by badassness? Have you seen my arms?”

Kurt felt his bicep and nodded  
“Very nice arms, they are.”

Puck was very satisfied with that answer and put his arm around Kurt on the sofa. Kurt had a feeling Puck was one of those people whose personalities were born flirty.

“Hey you’re the kid on the news, you’re Kurt Hummel, kidnap vic.”

Kurt was really uncomfortable with people knowing about it, but unfortunately it was common knowledge about him being found had been on the news since he was discovered.

“Yeah… But my name’s not Hummel, it’s Stevens.”

Gabe nodded reluctantly  
“Okay, Stevens. Got it.”

Bird stood up with a happy smile on her face  
“Who wants to play Never Have I Ever?”

Puck raised his fist into the air   
“I dooooo! Kurt you start us off.”

Kurt laughed but complied  
“Okay. Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

Puck took a sip with a smug look on his face. It was his turn now.  
“Never have I ever watched a marathon of the desperate housewives.”

Kurt laughed and took a sip. So did Gabe.

“Never have I ever sucked a dick.”

Kurt winked at Gabe before he took a sip. Bird also took a sip.

“ooh adventurous Kurt. Never have I ever had sex in a friend’s bed.”

Puck and Kurt both took a sip.

“Kurt!”

“What? Brandon and I once fucked in out friend’s madison’s bed. She was passed out in the living room.”

They all laughed and the game continued in good spirits.

-

Kurt got home at about 11 pm that night.

“Where have you been?”

Kurt looked up startled to see Burt standing there.

“Out. With my new friends.”

Burt was clearly angry about something. He had that angry look in his eyes that he got every time Kurt called Lori his mother. Except now it wasn’t laced with a bit of sadness, only anger and disappointment.

“I’ve been worried sick about you, Kurt. You skipped school! And to hang out with your new friends?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t feeling like being at school. How’d you find out about that anyway?”

“Finn told me. I told him to keep an eye on you in case something happened.”

Kurt was furious at Finn for exposing him to Burt. He bet Burt had no idea about the bet or the fact that Finn had outed him to the whole school. In little homophobic Lima, Ohio.

“You know Finn isn’t the angel you think him to be. He outed me to the whole school! And people were betting on if I’m gay or not. Do you know how humiliating that is? On top of being ‘the kid who got kidnapped’ it’s embarrassing as fuck!”

Burt looked shocked and disappointed now. But it looked like he wasn’t mad at Kurt anymore. Kurt regretted his bout of rage. He didn’t want Finn to get into trouble because of him, he was supposed to be his step brother and that had to count for something. He sighed and walked up to his room and got ready for bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better than this day had been.

-

Kurt had just laid down on his bed when the doorbell rang. He sighed and stood up to go answer it. He walked tiredly down the stairs and opened the door.

“Brands!”

Kurt had the widest smile on his face and hugged the ever living daylights out of his best friend.

“What are you doing here?”

Burt walked into the room and answered before Brandon could even say a word  
“I called him. You need someone you trust here so he’s going to be staying with us for a few days.”

“Thank you.”

Kurt took hold of Brandon’s arm and dragged him upstairs. He was so happy to have someone he could trust there.

“Now are you gonna tell me what happened to make you upset? And don’t deny it, Burt told me you needed me here. He didn’t say why but you’re about to.”

Kurt sighed and hugged his pillow.   
“Finn outed me to the school. I got a few homophobic looks so that’s nothing new. Oh and a girl heard me sing in the music room and asked me to join her glee club, I said no. Then when I walked out I saw kids betting. They were betting on if I’m gay or not.”

Brandon didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. He knew how much Kurt hated this. He laid down and pulled Kurt into his arms.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Kurt just hoped his mom would try to contact him soon. He missed her so much. He knew it was next to impossible. His phone was tapped, he had a new phone number.

Quinn burst into the room and started talking immediately   
“Kurt! You should not have left school today because you missed one of the most hilarious things I’ve ever seen. I’m going to be making fun of Sam because of this forever!”

Kurt and Brandon looked at each other and then back at Quinn. They were very intrigued “Go on.”

“The glee club performed at the pep assembly today and they burst into Push It. With a very sexual choreography and everything. At first I was in shock to see them humping and crawling about the stage and then Sam did a body roll. On the floor. It was hilarious! You should’ve seen it!”

Kurt and Brandon were clutching their sides they were laughing so hard.

“Oh my god you can’t be serious!”

“I am 100% serious, Brandon.”

They all laughed so loudly that Finn walked in.

“Hey guys what’s so funny?”

That made them laugh even more.

“You. Humping Rachel Berry on stage and getting slapped on the butt once by Sam Evans. Who even came up with that?”

Finn looked confused. He thought they’d looked badass.

“Rachel.”

He walked out after answering. Clearly not in the mood to get laughed at.

“Well, I’m off to bed. Good night.”

Quinn walked out of the room and into the adjoined bathroom. Kurt and Quinn shared a bathroom since it was in the middle of her and Kurt’s room.

Brandon stood up too and hugged Kurt   
“Good night.”

Kurt smiled tiredly  
“Good night.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt, Quinn and Brandon stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing their teeth. They’d all decided it would just to brush their teeth at the same time instead of waiting for the others to be done.

“Quinn?”

“yeah?”

“The brunette girl from glee club tried to get me to join yesterday. She caught me singing in the music room.”

Quinn laughed and shook her head amusedly  
“Yeah, that’s Rachel. She’s pretty annoying.”

Brandon brushed his shoulder against Kurt’s and smirked  
“Can’t say I blame her though, your voice is phenomenal.”

Kurt nodded. He was not joining glee club. At least for now.”

“So Quinn, what’s your school reputation?”

“I’m head cheerleader, straight A student and dating one of the most popular guys in school. I’d say I’m doing pretty good.”

Kurt smiled  
“Nice. Is he cute?”

“Oh yeah. He’s such a dork but his abs are sooo hot!”

Kurt and Brandon both laughed.

Burt walked into Kurt’s room  
“Good morning kids. Kurt you need to come with me to the police station. Kyle wanted to ask you a few questions about Lori.”

Kurt groaned but walked out anyway. He didn’t want to talk to a police officer about his mom. She wasn’t a criminal, at least not to him. He’d do this for Burt, he was starting to care for him. The man was his father after all.

-

“Hi Kurt, my name’s Kyle and I’m working on the case.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but took the man’s hand anyway. He didn’t want to be there, answering questions about his mom.

“Yeah I know, just ask the questions.”

Kyle sat down on the other side of the table. This was an interrogation room after all. He slid a paper across the table “Okay. Do you recognise any of these names?”

Kurt looked at the names. He’d never heard any of these names before.

“No. Why do you need to know that?”

“Those are different aliases that Lori has used through the years. You have to understand that just because she raised you, doesn’t change the fact that she kidnapped you and belongs behind bars.”

Kurt glared at the man and crossed his arms. He was not in the mood for this. He already knew this.

“Next question?”

“Did you move around a lot?”

“Yes. We moved almost once a year.”

Kyle nodded and wrote that down in his little notebook.

“How did she act? When you moved.”

Kurt looked down on the table as he pondered that question. A sudden memory hit him.

_Lori walked up to a 10 year old’s Kurt’s bed and shook him awake  
“Kurt, honey wake up!”_

_“Mommy?”_

_“Yes, baby it’s me.”_

_“Mommy are you crying?”_

_Lori sniffled a little and wiped her cheeks free of the few tears that did escape. She stoked his arm and nodded  
“Yeah, I had a bad dream. Listen, I think we should move. You know that nice old lady across the hall?”_

_Kurt nodded tiredly  
“Yeah, the one who gave me candy?”_

_“Yes honey, that one, I don’t like the way she looked at you. Let’s play a game!”_

_“What kind of game?”_

_Lori stood up and started taking clothes out of the closet as she answered  
“Let’s play a game where we have to move and only have 20 minutes to pack everything we have. But the things you can’t pack in those 20 minutes we leave behind. Okay? Go go go!”_

_Kurt jumped out of bed and started packing as many of his favorite clothes and things as fast as he could._

“Kurt?”

Kurt looked up quickly and sighed  
“Uhm. Weird I guess. Just weird.”

“Are you okay?”

Kurt nodded and stared at his hands. He’d forgotten about that memory. He was very confused by it. His mom acted very paranoid at times. He remembered moving about 13 times in his life. The last time they’d moved had been when he was 15.

“You know, now that I think about it. She acted very paranoid when we moved. I guess I know why.”

The man nodded and looked at his watch.

“We’re done here. I need to talk to your father for a moment so you can just sit at my desk.”

Kurt stood up and walked out with a slight nod in the officer’s direction.

-

Kurt had been sitting and waiting at Kyle’s desk for almost 20 minutes and he was bored. He took a quick look around and saw a police officer walking in with a kid that looked about his age in handcuffs.

The man sat him down at a chair beside a desk a few feet away from Kurt. He looked the guy up and down and found him very handsome. And hot. The guy had brown curls and hazel eyes. He was wearing an old grey jacket and a white v neck. The shirt was very tight on him.

The guy seemed uninterested in everything around him. He’d probably been in that situation before. The guy looked around and spotted him looking. He looked Kurt up and down before he smirked and waved.

Kurt waved back with a little blush grazing his cheeks.  
“Oh no, do not think about it.”

Burt was standing beside him and glaring at the kid. He sighed and stood up, trailing after Burt as they walked to the front door. Kurt turned around one last time to see the guy staring at him. He waved quickly and walked faster out of the front entrance of the building.

“Kurt, before you leave I’m telling you to be home at 10 PM.”

Kurt groaned. His mom never gave him a curfew. She had always trusted him to be home at a decent hour.

“Curfew? Does it look like I’m a 13 year old?”

“No, but you’ll still be home at 10 PM or you’ll be grounded. You skipped school and that’s not acceptable.”

Kurt walked off in an angry huff.

-

Kurt, Brandon and Quinn walked into the sanctuary to see almost everybody already sitting in the sofas and drinking alcohol from Bird’s plastic glasses.

“Hey guys. Guess who saw a hottie at the police station earlier today!”

Quinn pointed at Kurt with a laugh, She’s already heard about this earlier in the day. So had Brandon.

Bird looked extremely interested   
“OH tell me more!”

Kurt launched happily into his tale   
“So I was sitting at a desk, really bored and this police officer walked in with some guy in handcuffs. The guy was so hot and he actually checked me out. He waved at me and everything!”

Bird nodded and was about to answer when Ofe walked in  
“Guess who’s back from juvie!”

Ofe gestured to the guy behind him and Kurt gasped quietly. It was the guy from the police station. Bird jumped out of her seat and hugged the guy.

“You’re back! Did you break any hearts in juvie?”

The guy laughed  
“Only a 100, Bird.”

She laughed and made him sit down in her seat, which was opposite Kurt.

“You’re the guy from the police station! I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt. Nice to meet you.”

Ofe sat down beside Blaine looking serious  
“Blaine, you sold me some shit pills. One of those pills landed a girl in the hospital!”

Blaine immediately answered with an angry voice  
“Hey that was not my shit. I don’t sell that kinds of shit. All my stuff is pure.”

Ofe looked embarrassed  
“Yeah, uhm it could’ve been some others. I label my bags most of the time but I guess I forgot now.”

“Do not put my name on any of your shit, got it?”

Ofe nodded quickly and took a sip from his glass.

“Okayy! Who wants to play seven minutes in heaven?”

Puck instantly raised his hand, followed by Gabe and Brandon.

“Ofe, you can start.”

Ofe spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn. Whistles and claps went through the room and they walked into small closet on the side of the sanctuary.

Puck didn’t look very happy but clapped his hands and whooped nonetheless. Brandon noticed and motioned for Puck to follow him outside. They closed the glass doors and stood opposite one another.

“What’s up with you and Quinn?”

“Why? Do you like her or something?”

Brandon scoffed and gave Puck a small shove in the shoulder  
“C’mon dude, I saw the way you looked at her when we we’re in there. And I also saw the look on your face when she landed on Ofe.”

Puck sighed  
“Fine. We hung out one night a week ago and we drank some wine coolers. And we slept together, it was a mistake and I feel bad about it cause Sam’s totally my bro. Look, don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Brandon nodded without judgement  
“Okay. I won’t say anything. Promise.”

They went back inside just in time to see Ofe and Quinn walk out of the closet. It looked like they hadn’t kissed at all. And Brandon knew it made Puck relieved.

Bird took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Brandon. Kurt laughed loudly and whooped. Brandon hit him in the shoulder before he and Bird walked into the closet.

“Look we don’t have to kiss or anything. I know you’re gay.”

Brandon laughed a little  
“I’m not gay.”

“But aren’t you Kurt’s ex?”

“Yeah, but there is such a thing as bisexuality.”

Bird nodded and laughed quietly  
“Sorry.”

Brandon just kissed her. He wanted to give Kurt some amusement, such as kissing his friend.

When they walked out a loud whoop was heard. Brandon laughed when he realised it was Puck and Kurt making all the noise.

Kurt looked at his phone and noticed the time. He sighed and gathered his jacket and bag.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I’ve got a curfew.”

Blaine laughed  
“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine smirked as an idea came to him  
“I have an idea.”

-

Kurt and his group of friends showed up at his house at 9:30 PM. He invited them to hang out in the living room and kitchen and they started having their normal fun.

“Kurt, what the hell is this?”

Burt stood in the hallway connecter to the living room.

“I’m home before curfew, you didn’t say anything about having friends over.”

Burt grumbled but went walked into his home office.

Blaine laughed  
“Nice dad.”

“Yeah, isn’t he?”

A few of them sat down in the living room while Blaine talked to Finn in the kitchen.

Brandon was drawing Kurt in his note book and refused to show anybody.

Kurt and bird saw in the living room and played cards.

“So, Blaine’s the hot guy you saw at the police station. Cool.”

“Yeah. I didn’t know he was in our friend group.”

Bird nodded  
“Yeah he’s in and out of it. As I said earlier, juvie.”

Kurt nodded and drew a new card and frowned. He sucked at this card game.

They looked up when they heard Burt yelling in the kitchen. Kurt sighed and stood up.

“What’s going on?”

Burt looked furious  
“Kurt this guy is not welcome here, you understand?”

“Why, what did he do?”

“He’s teaching Finn how to roll a joint!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. Even he knew how to do that, Brandon used to smoke it so Kurt learned to roll a joint for him.

“Okay fine, Blaine you need to leave.”

Blaine smirked but walked towards the front door where Burt opened it wide for him. He was just about to walk out when Kurt stopped him.

“Wait. One more thing.”

He pulled Blaine closer and planted a deep kiss on Blaine’s mouth. They kissed for half a minute when Kurt pulled away and pushed him lightly out and closed the door.

“Dude, what the hell?”

Kurt looked at Finn’s shocked face and motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen while everyone else went into the living room.

“Finn, why are you so uncomfortable?”

Finn shrugged miserably  
“Honestly I have no idea. I guess the fact that you’re into dude kind of threw me off a bit. I don’t know why it makes me uncomfortable it just does but I really do think you’re cool, Kurt.”

“So it’s more the fact that you don’t understand it and it makes you uncomfortable?”

Kurt sat down opposite Finn and handed him a glass of water. He thought for a moment about what he should say to help Finn. He decided to just go with his gut.

“Okay. You know how you get these crushes on girl and you have no idea why but you just want to kiss them and you can’t help feeling that way?”

Finn nodded.

“Well that’s how I feel about boys. I hated myself when I got my first crush on a guy. IT was a guy named Max and I was very obvious about it but he remained cool and didn’t care. It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that I’m gay.”

Finn took a slow sip of his water while he thought about all of this. Kurt waited patiently for him to understand what he was saying.

“Soo you feel the same way I do about Rachel but you feel it towards a boy?”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t fully understand it, but I’m beginning to.”

Kurt smiled and nodded  
“That’s okay. Now do you understand how serious outing people is?”

“What does outing mean?”

“It means that you told everyone I was gay before I was ready to. It’s a new school and there are many homophobes in this town. It’s very serious. Last time I came out I got beat up by two guys on the basketball team. Luckily it was only a few bruises so I didn’t need to go to the hospital. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry, dude.”

“It’s not okay but I forgive you. Just don’t do anything like this again and we’ll be cool.”

Finn nodded and they stood up to go hang out with everybody in the living room. Finn didn’t fully understand it but he was trying and Kurt counted that as a small victory.

-

Everyone left at about 12 AM when Burt kicked them out. He wanted to get his rest and asked everybody to leave. Kurt wasn’t mad about it since he was really tired and wanted to go to sleep. He did have school in the morning.

He bid Brendan a good night before he walked up the stairs to his room. He put on his oversized black t-shirt and took off his pants. He brushed his teeth and sat down on his bed with his duffel bag. He took out a framed picture and stared at it for a while.

It was a picture of him and his mom. He missed her so much, but he had no way of contacting her. He stroked the picture with the tips of his fingers “Good night, mom.”

He put the picture back in his duffel bag and put it back under his bed. He laid down under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

-

Kurt and Quinn were sitting on Kurt’s bed before they left for school when Quinn told him about her plan.

“I’m gonna join glee club today.”

“excuse me, what?”

“Glee club. Im gonna join.”

Kurt laughed so hard he fell out of the bed with an undignified squeak  
“Ow.”

“But seriously can you join with me and the girls?”

“Uhm let me think about it. Hmm no.”

Quinn pouted and made her eyes bigger as she stared at him  
“Please? Kurt, please?”

“Ugh, fine! But if that Rachel girl says something irritating about how she knew I’d join I will burn her animal sweater.”

Quinn laughed and hugged him  
“Thank you!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, i hope you guys liked the chapter!


	5. preggers

Kurt, Brandon and Quinn walked into the sanctuary together to find everybody already there. They sat down in the one empty three seat sofa and got comfortable.

Bird smiled at them with a red cup in hand  
“Oh good, you’re here. We’re going to play Truth or Dare. You in?”

The all nodded and Bird started the game by asking Quinn.

“Truth.”

“Why did you join glee club?”

“I like to sing and Coach Sylvester wants us to spy for her.”

Bird nodded and sat back, satisfied with the honest answer.

“Kurt. Truth or dare?”

Kurt gave her a look like his answer was obvious  
“Dare.”

Quinn thought for a minute before she smirked with a glint in her eye  
“I dare you to join the football team.”

Kurt scoffed while everyone else laughed  
“And how do you suppose that I do that?”

Puck quickly interjected with the answer  
“We’re out of a kicker, you should get Finn to get you a try out. He is the quarterback.”

Kurt nodded and took a sip of his breezer. He was going to get on that football team and own this dare.

“Okay, done. Blaine, truth or dare?”

“Dare” Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back  
“I dare you to make out with me for the rest of the night.”

Whoops and whistles went throughout the room, Puck’s cheers the loudest. Blaine just smiled and grabbed Kurt’s face in for a deep kiss. They both forgot that everyone else was there as they made out for the rest of the night.

-

Quinn was almost at her bedroom door when she heard the loud music playing in Kurt’s room. It sounded like Single Ladies. She walked to his room to investigate and walked in on him dancing the single ladies perfectly with Tina and Brittany as back up dancers. She turned off the music and slow clapped.

“Whoa, Kurt. Never pegged you as the type to know how to dance so well.”

Kurt chuckled bashfully and scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. If he was blushing or just red in the face from exertion, Quinn had no idea. She was really impressed.

“When and how did you learn to dance the single ladies?”

“I was bored once when I was on vacation so I learned it from a Youtube video. It took me like 2 months to perfect it though.”

Quinn nodded and turned the music on again from the beginning. She sat down on the bad and started to watch with a smile on her face. She wanted to see the whole thing.

They were halfway through the dance when somebody else paused the music. Kurt looked up and saw Burt standing beside the stereo with an amused smile on his face.

“What’s going on here? You guys having a party?”

“We’re rehearsing a number for glee club.”

Burt walked closer and looked at the leotard Kurt was wearing with a reluctant smile  
“What’s this?”

“It’s a leotard, they keep sweat from the body. Guys on the football wear them.”

There was a beat of silence where Kurt tried to keep his expression serious. He lasted only a few seconds before he started to laugh so hard that tears appeared in his eyes “Oh god, I’m so sorry I’m just trying to imagine Puck or Finn wearing this thing. Funniest image ever.”

Burt chuckled and walked out with a last remark  
“Just keep it down, Deadliest Catch is on. Oh and Kurt, Brandon’s downstairs and he wasn’t to talk to you.”

-

Kurt walked into the living room to see Brandon sitting on the sofa playing some game on his phone.

“Hey stranger, Burt said that you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, I need to go home for a bit. Mom called and reminded me of the promise I made.”

Kurt nodded and hugged him.

“Boo. It’s gonna suck not having you here but we both know how important those appointments are.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon though.”

“Of course you will. Drive safe and tell your mom I said hi.”

“Will do.”

They hugged again and Kurt walked him to the door. Brandon drove away with a little wave.

-

Brandon had just finished putting his grocery bag into the back of his car when he noticed someone filling their tank on the other side of the parking lot. He knew who it was right away and quickly strode up to them.

“Lori? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m filling my tank, what does it look like?”

“No I meant in Lima.”

She shrugged at him like he should know the answer. Kurt. Of course she would be here for Kurt.

“How is he?”

“He’s fine but listen you shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous!”

“Well Brandon, it’s dangerous for me to be anywhere.”

He sighed and nodded with defeat. He knew it was true.

“You know Kurt, He’s the strongest person I know, He’ll get through this all right.”

She nodded and wiped the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek  
“The thing I’m most proud of in this world is being his mother.”

Brandon was extremely uncomfortable. Now that he’d met Burt and Quinn his whole opinion of Lori had shifted. She wasn’t and never would be Kurt’s real mother. No matter how well she raised him for the last 13 years.

“I miss being his mother.”

“He refuses to call Elisabeth that, Burt always calls her his mom. He also insists on being called Kurt Stevens, even though it isn’t really his real last name.”

Lori looked offended  
“Yes it is. I bet that drives Burt and Elisabeth insane.”

“No he gets it, he just wants Kurt to be happy.”

Lori looked sadly down at her hands.

“Listen I’m working on a plan to get us back together.”

“You’re getting back together?”

“Of course Brandon, what did you think! Juss promise me you won’t tell him anything, or that you’ve seen me. Promise me?””

Brandon answered uneasily  
“Yeah, I promise.”

They said their goodbyes quickly, got in their cars and drove their separate ways.

-

When the bell rang after glee club Kurt was quick to run after Finn and to stop him for a minute.

“Hey Finn can I ask you a favour?”

“Uhm… Sure.”

“Great. I need a try out for the football team. For the kicker.”

Finn looks at him sceptically for a second before he nodded reluctanty.

“Okay.”

“Thank you!”

-

Kurt and his friends walked outside into the courtyard and sat down with their lunches at a cafeteria table.

“-And glee club is like the gayest thing ever.”

Kurt cleared his throat with a serious look in Puck’s direction and he mumbled a sorry and took a huge bite of his BLT.

Blaine walked towards their table and sat down beside Bird “So what were you guys talking about?”

“Kurt was telling us about glee club.”

“You’re in glee club?”

Kurt nodded and took as a sip from his water so he’d have something to do. He hoped Blaine didn’t think of him as a loser now.

“Cool.”

Kurt smiled and continued eating his salad.

“So are you going to school here or are you just visiting us for lunch?”

“It’s part of my parole. They made me choose between going to school or cleaning up on the highway. I chose school.”

Kurt nodded approvingly. Blaine chose the right move because those orange things he’d had to wear would have been disgusting.

-

Burt walked into the kitchen the next morning and saw Kurt nursing a cup of coffee at the breakfast table.

“Good morning, Kurt.”

“Morning, Burt.”

Burt sighed. He wished that Kurt would just call him dad, but he wasn’t going to force the kid. He’d had Kurt back for three weeks now and he was willing to wait a little longer to be called dad. He hoped that Kurt would eventually call him dad.

“Did Lori ever tell you anything about your father?”

Kurt nodded  
“Yes. She just told me it was a guy she’d had a one night stand with and that she’d never remembered his name.”

“Weren’t you even curious about your father?”

“Yeah but she was enough for me so I didn’t really think much about it.”

He shrugged his shoulder and took a long sip form his coffee. He sighed happily as he cradled the mug.

“I see that you love coffee.”

Kurt chuckled and nodded  
“Oh yes!”

-

Kurt walked back upstairs to his room to get ready for school. He was so tired and was not in the mood for school but his football try out would be that day. He sighed and started to style his hair in the mirror.

He’d been styling it for about 10 minutes when he heard Quinn crying in the bathroom. He walked over and knocked lightly on the door.

“Quinn? Are you okay?”

“No, not really.”

“Do you want to let me in?”

Quinn blew her nose and sniffled before she opened the door. Her eyes were red rimmed and Kurt was worried.

“What’s wrong?

She gestured to a stick on the sink and Kurt picked it up. It was a pregnancy test. It was positive.

“Oh Quinn.”

He took her into his arms and let her sob until she couldn’t anymore. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she’d been crying for half an hour. They we’re already late for school. He would just show up for the try out.

“Have you told Sam?”

Quinn looked very ashamed  
“It’s not Sam’s. I broke up with him a week ago because I felt guilty.”

“Who’s the father?”

Quinn voice was so quiet when she answered that Kurt almost didn’t hear her.

“It’s Puck.”

-

Kurt met Finn on the football field wearing his red work out ensamble.

“Thank you for doing this, Finn.”

“No problem.”

Finn handed Kurt the helmet  
“Put the helmet on.”

“But it’ll mess up my hair!”

Finn chuckled “Put your helmet on.”

He put the helmet on Kurt’s head and patted him on it after.

“Red’s your color.”

Kurt started to walk away to get his stereo when Finn stopped him  
“Where are you going?”

“To get my music ready.”

“You can’t do that here, the guys will kill you. It was okay when we rehearsed but we can’t here.”

Kurt sighed and walked away anyway. He would have his music, he didn’t really care about the guys on the football team. He didn’t really care for football either, but he was not going to lose on a dare.

He walked into group of boys circling the coach and picked at the coach’s shoulder  
“Hi my name is Kurt Stevens and I’m here to try out for the role of kicker.”

“Fine, go ahead.”

He walked on to the field with Finn trailing after him. He put the stereo down on the ground, turned on the music and quickly got into position. He did his single ladies dance before kicking the ball as hard as he could. The ball flew through the goal on the other side of the football field and there was silence for a full minute. Everyone was in shock that the new gay kid was good at football. One guy even dropped his helmet on the ground.

Coach Tenaka ran to Kurt with so much enthusiasm he could’ve fallen on to the ground  
“Can you do that with huge gorillas running down the line who want nothing more than to taste your sweet blood?”

“Sounds like fun, can I have my music?”

“A long as you kick like that you can wear a dress for all I care,” he turned them around and shouted happily at the other guys “We’ve got ourselves a kicker!”

-

Puck had just walked into the school when he was flanked by Kurt and Quinn. They each took a hold of an arm and dragged him into the empty auditorium.

“What’s up?”

Quinn kept looking at the ground like she didn’t want to look at him and Kurt was looking at him with a seriousness he hadn’t seen on the boy’s face before.

“Wha- What’s wrong? And don’t tell me nothing because I can see it clearly.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Puck was shocked. He walked towards the piano and sat down. Kurt handed him a bottle of water and he took it. He couldn’t take a sip since he felt like he was going to barf on the floor.

“Fuck.”

Quinn started crying and Kurt took her into his arms. He looked so sad to see his sister in this situation.

“What uhm- What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not getting a... you know.”

Puck nodded sadly and stood up. He felt like his life was over but he wasn’t going to make this about him. He did knock her up and he felt so bad about it.

“Whatever you want, okay?”

Kurt looked almost proud that he wasn’t running away. He nodded slightly at Puck and tightened his arms around Quinn before letting her go. Kurt’s phone vibrated with a text and he saw that it was Finn reminding him about football practice. Like he would forget about being on that football team.

“Quinn? We should get to class, I know it’s hard but we do have a test.”

She nodded and picked up her bag before she quickly walked out with a little strained smile in Puck’s direction. He appreciated the sentiment.

Kurt walked up too Puck and put his hand on his shoulder  
“It’s going to be. Okay?”

Puck shrugged and they walked out of the auditorium.

-

“You know you have to tell Burt soon, right?”

Quinn sighed and laid down on her bed. She nodded her head and hugged her stuffed rabbit to her chest.

“I’m just scared, you know?”

“Yeah, I have no idea what it’s like for you, but I know that a secret this big will just eat at you the longer you hide it. I tried hiding that I was gay from Brandon of all people and then one day I walked in on him watching porn, the gay kind and I just remember being so shocked and relieved at the same time. Shocked that he liked guys, too and relieved that I didn’t have to hide it anymore. So being gay isn’t nearly the same thing as a teenage pregnancy but it’s an uncomfortable secret nonetheless.”

“Thank you, Kurt.”

They cuddled in her bed for about an hour. Both were in deep thought about their secrets. Kurt had an idea that he found would help in this situation a bit.

“Hey Quinn?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how Burt hates Blaine?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell him i’m dating Blaine right after you tell him or before, your choice. But we’ll both be reprimanded or something.”

Quinn smiled. She liked that idea very much. She took his hand and dragged him down the stairs. She had no idea where her bout of confidence came from but she felt ready to tell her dad. She was nervous and scared but she was confident that she would still have a home. This was Burt Hummel after all.

-

They stood in the kitchen and conducted their plan. Quinn would go in first and Then Kurt would go in. He would get the yelling and she would get the comforting. Kurt was sure Burt was going to be so mad at him. Much madder than he would be at Quinn. He hated Blaine. He always called him ‘that punk kid’.

Quinn took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen alone. She walked slowly up to the door of Burt’s home office. She took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

She walked in quietly and sat down in the chair across from him.

“Dad, I need to tell you something.”

He looked back up from his papers and saw the seriousness of her words written on her face. He put down his papers and gave her his full attention.

“What is it honey?”

“I’ve made a mistake.”

She was getting emotional. She didn’t want to lose her tears yet, she hadn’t even said the words yet. But she was so scared of what he was going to say to her or what he was going to do about this.

Burt stood up and moved to the seat beside her. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“It’s going to be okay. Whatever you did I’m always going to love you.”

She released a breath before she said the words with a scared breathless tone  
“I’m pregnant.”

She started crying in earnest and Burt just stared at her in shock. He grabbed her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

“It’s going to be okay.”

She cried even more at that.

There was another knock on the door before Kurt just walked in.

“Hey Burt, I need an extension for my curfew for tomorrow.”

Burt gestured to Quinn crying quietly in his arms   
“Can we talk about this later?”

“Not really. Blaine needs an answer know so he can know how long time we have together for tomorrow night.”

“Blaine? The juvenile punk? No, not a fat chance in hell, Kurt!”

“But Burt-“

“No Kurt! You are not going out with that kid and that’s final!”

“But-“

“ _No._ ”

Kurt sighed with frustration and kicked at the door. He made an angry sound before he ran out of the room and into his room. He slammed the door as hard as he could and laid happily down on his bed. His acting was good. He wasn’t even dating Blaine, they just made out a lot when they hung out. But Burt didn’t have to know that.

He heard Quinn walk into the room and smiled faintly at her. She smiled back and whispered a quiet ‘good night’ before she walked into her room. They’d talk tomorrow.

\- Kurt and Blaine were lying side by side on a blanket in the middle of the empty football field.

“-And Finn somehow convinced Mr Shue and coach Tenaka that learning the single ladies dance would help us win the game in some ridiculous way.”

Blaine laughed and took a sip from his coke.

“Brilliant. Please tell me the reactions in the rehearsals.”

Kurt smiled and tried to laugh as he remembered all the scandalized faces of the guys on the football team.

“Okay so there was one guy in particular that was so mad about this that he almost cried, like dancing would be the end of the world. Puck looked a tie between amused and offended. Finn looked proud of himself and Sam was just amused.”

“Oh man, I am so going to watch that game. Puck dancing the single ladies dance? I’m so in!”

“Are you sure you’re not just gonna go to see my sexy ass kicking the last goal?”

Blaine looked up and down his body and winked  
“That too.”

Kurt leaned over Blaine and kissed him.

“Hey, Kurt?”

Another kiss.

“What?”

“You’re amazing.”

Kurt drew back and looked into Blaine’s eyes.

“I- Really?”

“Yeah. I really like you.”

“I like you, too.”

-

The game had been going horrible and Kurt was frustrated. They were going to lose if they kept going at this rate. He looked up to the stands and saw Blaine sitting there with a frown on his face. He sighed and hoped that the guys would do the dance. It would distract the other team enough to at least score once.

There were 30 seconds left of the game when Finn called for time out. The guys huddled into a circle and talked for a bit before they went back onto the field. They got in formation and Finn made the signal. Kurt was so excited. They were going to do the dance!

The flute sounded and the music started. The guys started to dance in sync. They really had rehearsed it well. The other team was in utter shock and Kurt knew they now had a decent shot at winning.

Finn threw the ball and Puck ran and caught it and ran as fast as he could to the end of the field. They had just scored. Now it was Kurt’s turn to make a score. He had to kick the ball through the goal posts. He had to.

He and Finn walked onto the field and got into position. The music started and he took a deep breath before he did his moves quickly and kicked the ball as hard as he could.

He closed his eyes and waited. Cheers erupted through the crowd and Kurt knew he had done it. They’d won because he did it. He kicked the ball through the goal posts and he was damn proud. Finn hugged him in celebration and Kurt looked up to the stands to see Burt bursting with happiness. He and Carole were jumping up and down in celebration.

Kurt turned around saw the cheerleaders celebrating with hugs and jumps too. He looked around for Quinn but couldn’t spot her anywhere. Then he felt someone jump his back with a loud laugh. It was Quinn. He ran around with her on his back for a while until he needed to go to the locker room.

-

Kurt was putting his last moisturiser on when he heard a quiet knock on the door to his room.

“Come in.”

Burt walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I just wanted to say that I’m really proud of you, son.”

Kurt didn’t know why but he felt a rush of emotion in that moment. He looked at Burt through the window and knew why. Burt, his dad was proud of him. It made him feel happy. For the first time since he found out about the kidnapping, he was happy.

“Thanks… Dad.”

Burt choked and smiled so wide Kurt thought his cheeks probably hurt. His eyes were a little wet, too. Kurt felt good that he made Burt happy by finally calling him that.

“Good night, kiddo.”

“G’night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you liked this chapter <3  
> comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
